Beautiful Disasters
by WhereIsYourHeart10
Summary: Mysterious circumstances surrounding a victim lead the team to a person of interest with their own mystery. And this person of interest is of special interest to Tony... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. A Crime

-  
The Founding Dad's Bar & Karaoke  
Highland Springs, Virginia  
September 12th, 2010  
1:15 AM

Being one of the only bars that were open 24 hours, 7 days a week meant Jane could work at night and stay at home with her only child during the day. That didn't mean she really enjoyed her job as a bartender, though the tips she brought in every week weren't too bad. At this time of night, the place was mostly scarce of souls, with only four or five customers, and herself.

Julie glanced up at the glowing Coca-Cola clock that her boss was just too damn proud of, sighing as she went back to wiping up the counter. Only forty-five more minutes, she thought. After her shift she would go home and crash for four or five hours, and then wake up and spend most of the day with Aaron, her rambunctious four year old. Every night she tucked him in at seven at her Momma's house, and then picked him up the next morning. It wasn't the best situation, but she took what she could get as a single mom.

At just about that time, one of the regulars at the end of the bar called for another beer and she looked up. "Henry, don't you think you've just about had enough?" she teased. "Enough is when I can't ask for another, Jules," he answered back, with a bit of a stutter. The old man certainly could hold his liquor, though his speech was becoming a bit affected. "Alright old man. Just a second." Just as she reached under the bar for another glass, a loud sound caused her to nearly drop it to the ground.

The pop of what couldn't be mistaken for a gun shot rang out just outside the front doors, and then was immediately followed by the sound of tires pealing out as someone raced away. "What the hell?" she exclaimed. The few people inside all made their way to the glass front door and peered out onto the quiet, dark side street. Julie grabbed the emergency shot gun and jogged to the door. Yelling at the men who crowded her way to move aside, she took a deep breath and then pushed open the door.

At first, she didn't see anything around. Then as her eyes swept over the nearby dumpsters a few hundred feet away, she noticed a dark figure slumped on the ground. Moving closer, she screamed as the realization hit her that the figure was a man. A man in a white uniform with dog tags, who was covered in blood near exactly where his heart would be. "Hello? Can you hear me?" she desperately called out. She heard groaning, and rushed immediately to the side of the man's head. "It was... her," was all the man could seem to get out in a gruff voice, and then he began coughing up large amounts of blood.

Turning her head to Henry and the others, she screamed, "Call 911! Now!" As she yelled, the man stopped coughing and his eyes closed for the final time.

-  
The Elevator, NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
8:33 AM

The only sounds that Tony heard as he went up to his floor were the whirring of the elevator, and even that was too much noise. Luckily, he was the only one in the elevator at the time so he had no reserves in cursing and groaning when the doors slid open to a number of bright lights where his office was located. The previous night's adventure with a redhead had only brought him a massive hangover, with no follow through from the girl he'd met at the bar. "I will never drink again. Ever, ever again," he grumbled out as he slowly made his way to the bullpen and layed his gear on his desk. Moving around to sit at his chair, he immediately put his head down. _I should be doing this on a pillow, in a bed, _he thought.

"Someone had a nice night!" remarked McGee.

"Or a really bad one," added Ziva with a chuckle.

"Hangover. Loud mouthes. Shut up." Was all he could manage. _Alcohol. Never, ever again. _His desk was hard against his forehead, and just as he began to put his arms up to cushion his head, something that felt like a wad of paper hit his right shoulder. Raising up, Tony began to threaten, not noticing who stood in the center of the bull pen looking at him, "Who ever did that is about to- Oh, hi Gibbs- Boss. Boss, morning, Boss."

"DiNozzo, what were you about to do to me?" questioned Gibbs, with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed, trying to appear angry, but with a slight grin.

"Oh, Boss. Well I was going to say, that I was going to, um, well throw it back. Throw the paper back," stammered Tony. The chuckles of the Probie and Ziva sounded, and Tony cleared his throat. "Sorry, Boss. Hangover. Long night. My fault."

"Of course, DiNozzo." he answered back with a slight chuckle of his own. Then turning on his heel to his own desk, he reached for his backpack and gear and sounded out as he always did, "Grab your gear! Dead sailor found in Highland Springs, outside of a local bar." Ziva and McGee almost immediately popped up grabbing their gear, and began preparing to leave. Tony groaned ever so slightly, before grabbing his backpack once again and stood. "Can I get coffee first, Boss?"

Gibbs answered back, "Sure DiNozzo. If you think you can do that and have the van ready in five?" he questioned sarcastically.

"We'll stop on the way, then," he sighed and headed off towards the elevator with Ziva and McGee in tow. Gibbs smiled for only a second and then coughed before following behind them, slipping in the elevator right before the doors closed.

-  
Parking lot, The Founding Dad's Bar & Karaoke  
Highland Springs, Virginia  
September 12th, 2010  
9:56 AM

The clicks of Ziva and McGee's cameras, added to the gathering crowds chatter behind the yellow tape, and the suprisingly sunny Fall day made DiNozzo a bit more grumpier. _The only good part of this morning is the Starbucks_, he thought. Turning back to the body of the dead sailor, he snapped his own pictures of the single gunshot wound to the chest, apparently right through where the heart would be. Lifting his sunglasses to the top of this head, he remarked, "Whoever shot this guy has been to target practice more than a few times."

"Good conclusion, Anthony. I would concur, because the bullet went right through the middle of the heart, and he most likely died just a minute or so after the shot. Not an amateur hit, though a bit surprising," said the beloved coroner, Ducky, in his British accent.

"What do you mean?" questioned Gibbs.

Ducky answered back, "This type of hit, in a parking lot, late at night, seems almost mob-like. But he wasn't shot in the head. It would have been very painful, I assure you. He was made to suffer, if I had to guess, but not enough to last a long time. A merciful killer."

"Never known most killings to be merciful." Gibbs says, then continues thoughtfully, "Time of death?"

"Between one and two this morning," he announced, just after pulling out the thermometer from the body.

"Matches the witness statement, a single shot fired around 1:20 AM this morning outside the bar. A handful of drinkers and the bartender heard it, along with a few neighbors. None of the witnesses recognize the victom, but they were all surprised to see a man in full uniform," Ziva said as she read off the details she'd gotten from the local police chief.

McGee stopped taking the pictures of the tire tracks near the dumpster and said, "How could there be no witnesses to who did this? Or the suspect's car?" He continued exasperately, "There were people right in front of it!"

"Yes, well Probie, drunk people don't make good witnesses," Tony sarcastically answered.

"What about hungover ones?" McGee fired back with a grin.

Tony gave what could only be described as a death glare, then looked back at the body. "Dogtags say Petty Officer Reginald T. Davidson..." He trailed off, then added, "I wonder what he did to deserve this?"

Gibbs looked at the body, then looked pointedly at Tony. "Maybe nothing. That's what we have to find out. Now get back to work, DiNozzo."


	2. A Discovery

-  
The Bull Pen, NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
12:30 PM

The bull pen was empty, other than one. Tony was typing with his right hand and managing to bite a hamburger at the same time when his phone rang. _Every damn time! _Tony shouted in his head. With a groan of frustration, he set down his sandwich and picked up the phone. Swallowing his bite, "DiNozzo," he answered.

"I've got something you might like to see, very Special Agent," chimed Abby.

"I'll be right down, Abby. I guess I'll eat and run," he chuckled.

"If you see Gibbs, bring him with you." The phone clicked dead, and Tony put it back in its cradle. Pulling on his suit jacket, he grabbed his cell phone, his sandwich, and the case file that he had just recently drawn up.

The walk to the elevator was quick, and when the doors opened, who but Gibbs would be inside. "Hey Boss, Abby's got something!" But as he noticed what Gibbs was holding, he sighed. "I guess you knew that already, somehow. Caf-Pow." He laughed a bit and Gibbs smirked.

"You got anything new, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked after a few seconds.

"Well I did manage to find his address, which was on his driver's license. He had it on him. Well he lives in Highland Springs in an apartment complex about seven blocks from the bar he was shot. I was going to head there in a bit, but Abby called first."

"Good. Take Ziva with you when we're done," he responded. The elevator ride was soon over, and with one forlorn last look at his hamburger, Tony stuffed as big a bite as possible in his mouth before tossing it in the trashcan by the doors. Following behind Gibbs, they made their way into Abby's lab. Standing at her computer, she had a look of intense concentration while she was typing furiously away.

"Hey, Gibbs! And Tony!" she exclaimed. "Just one second... This is getting tricky. I just need to do this, and- Yes! I finished fixing the hardrive. It had begun to start making extra copies of everything for some reason, and..." With a look at Gibbs face, she continued, "And you don't need to know that. Thanks for the Caf-Pow!" She grabbed it from Gibb's outstreched hands, and began to gulp it down. After a second, she set down the oversized cup and turned to face the two men.

"Okay, so our murder victim may not just be any other guy," she pronounced. "I ran his fingerprints through the database, and got a hit about who he is. Petty Officer Reginald T. Davidson, as we pretty much already knew. But here's the weird part." She turned and clicked a few times before pulling up a few other pages. "Other than who he is, I couldn't tell you much about his history or anything. The only thing I could figure out from his records was he was stationed here in D.C. for two years in '06, then was honorably discharged after an injury to his eyes. Something about a testing site explosion that left him partially blind."

"What's the weird part of all this, Abby?" questioned Gibbs.

"Well the weird part, is that's it. That's all who former Petty Officer Davidson was. I have a record of birth, of joining up, of insurance, and of discharge, but that's about it. Like, no credit cards or bank statements, no former employers. So I did some digging, and I have reason to believe that this guy either was a hermit until he joined the NAVY, or he just didn't really exist at all," she finished with a flourish.

"How is that possible? He was only what, 26 years old, and he had no life?" questioned Tony.

"It's all very Jason Bourne, Double-Oh-Seven to me!" Abby exclaimed. "Like government stuff," she added.

"I thought I did the movie references?" Tony joked, just before Gibbs gave him a look, which quieted him up.

"You think that he was involved in something else? Like top-secret with the government?" Gibbs asked doubtedly.

"I think that he had connections with someone who could erase anything they wanted to. And put in anything they wanted to." She turned back to the computer suddenly, when it dinged unexpectedly. "Woah, this is... hinky." On the screen an alert had popped up stating that the files were now classified and she was being logged out of them.

"Some government agency just put me off of his files!" she cryed out. Tony and Gibbs looked at the screen indcredulously, before turning and looking at Abby, who's face was somewhere between confused and angry. She typed some more, trying a few ways to go around it, but everytime the alert popped up again with a beep, and a frustrated groan would follow from the goth forensic tech.

"I think I'll go look into this with Director Vance," Gibbs said with a tinge of annoyance. In a second he was walking out the door, and Tony looked back at Abby with a shrug before running to catch the elevator. _Sorry, Abby._

-  
Somewhere in Highland Springs, Virginia  
September 12th, 2010  
2:06 PM

"So it just logged her out of his information? And you say that it had almost nothing on Davidson?" Ziva inquired.

"Yeah, it was really weird. It was like he had no life, and then we were discussing it, and then BAM! We're kicked out. Someone didn't want us to know what little we did know about the guy." Tony yawned, and looked in his side mirrors before changing lanes to turn left.

"Or maybe... they didn't want us to find out anymore. Like who he really was. Or why he had no history to speak of," Ziva pondered outloud. "In Mossad, there were those who had such classified work that they could have a new identity every week."

"Well this guy was something, that's for sure." Tony was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "It's just weird that the NAVY didn't bother to look the guy up when he joined. Or maybe they were told to allow him to enlist without a good history." The pair grew quiet as both their mind's raced with the possibility that a military branch was responsible or being duped. Then Ziva rang out, "We are almost at the turn, here on the right!"

Tony slowed and put his blinker on, waiting for a moment before turning onto Ivory Lane. "What a weird name- Ivory Lane. Sounds like a soap opera or something..."

"And only you could come up with that, Tony," chirped Ziva.

"Ha ha, Zee-vah, because my genius is rare." The crooked grin that appeared on Tony's face was gone though, when Ziva answered back, "Rare like your brain cells." She pronounced the word 'cells' like 'sails' so Tony was quick to correct her.

"Cells, David. Cells. Now, what was the address again?" Ziva looked down at her iPhone and read, before answering, "The Manor Apartments, 1618 Ivory Lane, Apartment 3C, Highland Springs, Virginia." At that, Tony slowed and pulled into an underground parking garage that wasn't too large but still big enough for dozens of cars at once. When he finally found a visitor spot, he remarked, "It's kind of dark in here."

"Don't worry, Tony. I won't let any big, bad boogeyman get you!"

"I'm not scared," he answered back confidently. _At least not of the dark, _he thought.

"Okay, Tony. I'll go to the manager's office and get a key, you can get the gear up to the apartment." Ziva put on her NCIS hat, adjusted it, and was off towards another direction. Looking around, he noticed a sign saying "Manager's Office, This Way" with an arrow pointing to some double glass doors. "Well at least she knows where she's going," he mumbled. With a huff, he went to the back and began pulling out the various tool kits that they might need for collecting evidence. He mimicked Ziva's way of pulling on her hat, and made sure his weapon was secure on his side before walking towards the elevators.

When the elevator doors opened on the third floor, Tony lugged the gear out. With a look to both sides of the hallways he concluded that his destination would be to the left, according to alphabetical order. _It's great I know my ABC's_, he mused, while chuckling out loud. Making his way along the brightly lit corridor, Tony looked at every door as he past. "Ah-ha!" he triumphantly shouts, just as he spots the white door with the golden 3C on it.

Setting down the couple of cases and bags on the floor by his feet, he gleefully pulls out his cell phone and begins playing Pac-Man. No more than five minutes pass before the elevator dings announcing the arrival to the third floor, and out comes a stocky, short, middle-aged man, followed by his partner with a bemused expression on her face. "Of course, that's when I decided that America was the life for me!" came the low voice of who could only be the manager, with a heavy Italian accent.

As the pair grew closer, the man said, "This must be your partner! Hello, my name is Nick Fionte. Your colleague here was just telling me of her recent citizenship, and I was reminicisng of my own... Ahh, yes this is Mr. Davidson's apartment. Kind of a loud fellow, the partying, girl-chasing type, if you know what I mean." He gave Ziva a wink, and pulled out his master key. Tony and Ziva exchanged a look, and Tony cleared his throat.

"Well if you wouldn't mind letting us in, Mr. Fionte, we'd like to get to work." _And be left alone,_ he added silently.

"Sure, sure. Here you go!" And at that he stepped back, watched the partner's enter, and promptly spun on his heel back towards the elevators.

Tony laughed quietly as he set down the equipment and did a short survey of the apartment. "Interesting guy. No Godfather, that's for sure."

"Yes, but he was very helpful," she replied. "His story of traveling over in an empty wine barrel was fascinating!" Ziva raved. Looking around, she noticed the open floor plan with only two doors off a short hallway. The small kitchen, dining room, and living room were spotless, and the walls and furniture were bare. "It doesn't even look like someone lived here," she wondered out loud.

"Yeah, everything looks too in order. Not like a bachelor's pad." Heading back towards the first door, he opened it to reveal a fairly decent sized bathroom. "It's like someone cleaned up after themselves. Or this guy was OCD." He then opened the next door and checked out the only bedroom, containing a large bed, a dresser, and a closet. _Not much of a decorator._

Entering into the room, he checked under the bed, in a few drawers, and then opened the closet. "Nothing in the bedroom is messy either. Just clothes folded neatly, hung up neatly; the bed made neatly. Are we sure this is where this guy lives?" he called out to Ziva, who was examing the kitchen cabinets.

"It was on his license, and the manager recognized him. Didn't say anything about how clean he was..." she trailed off, distracted by a bright color out on the window ledge. Stepping closer, she realized that it was a single red flower in a pot. "He has a flower on the fire escape!" she said with curiousity in her voice.

From behind her an unfamiliar Southern-tinged voice says, "It's a Daisy." Ziva's sharp instincts immediately cause her to grab her gun, spin, and aim at the stranger within seconds.


	3. A Meeting

"Woah! Hold on a second, I was just wondering what was going on in here!" The surprised look on the woman's face matched Ziva's own. She was of medium height, 5'5" or 5'6", with long, curling auburn hair, athletically built.

She held up her hands in front of her, and said timidly, "I'm a neighbor from down the hall. I was coming to see what the commotion was about. Nick never comes up here, he rarely leaves his office, so I..." her voice stops suddenly when her eyes sweep over Tony's cautious stance in the entryway, hands on his weapon at his side, examining the situation before him.

"Who are you?" Ziva barks out, while slowly lowering her gun. The young woman's arms start to fall to her side as she answers, "Alex. Alexandra Mills, but call me Alex. Everybody does." Stopping for a second, the apparent Alex takes her eyes off Ziva and glances at Tony for a moment before continuing. "Now why do you have weapons? And why are you in Reggie's apartment?" she asks with an accusatory tone.

Tony clears his throat, flashes his badge, and finally speaks, "NCIS. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is Special Agent Ziva David. Did you know 'Reggie' well, mam?"

"NCIS... Naval Criminal Investigative Services, huh? Well that's not something you see every day," she answers amused. Relaxing her stance, she looks pointedly back at Ziva and says, "You didn't answer my second question- why are you in this apartment?"

Ziva looks at Tony for a moment, then answers, "Mr. Davidson was found this morning not far from here." She holsters her gun, just as Tony takes his hands off his own.

"Found? As in... dead?" The shock evident in her voice is followed by a loud harumph. "Serves him right!" she exclaims.

"Pardon?" Tony steps closer, and notices for the first time the woman's attractiveness. _Good lord, she is hot_, he remarks to himself. He gives a charming grin for a split second, before looking at her with the same face of questioning.

She smiles back at him almost as brilliantly before saying, "He was an ass. Plain and simple. I lived down the hall, and even I knew that." Her Southern accent became more pronounced at the last part, and she actually threw her hands on her hips while she spoke. _This girl is something else_, Tony thinks. _Spunky._

"I don't think that I would be much help for you about him, but I do know that he liked his ladies, and would get..." an emotion passed across across her face that was unreadable before she finished, "put off when they didn't like him back." The young woman started to turn and leave when Tony stepped forward and lightly grasped onto her shoulder.

With his best flirty grin he said, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mind giving me your number..." One eyebrow shot up on her face and she turned towards him with her hand on her hip again. Sarcastically, he rushed to add, "If we have any questions about the deceased I mean." This close up, Tony was able to take in her features better, and he wasn't surprised to find that she was in fact beautiful.

With olive skin and chocolate brown eyes, she had a classic, yet exotic beauty about her, and she didn't seem to have any makeup on. There was a faint trace of darkness under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for a few days. Her lips were full, and at the moment she was biting down on the bottom of them. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, then sighed.

"Of course. Do you have a pen and paper?" she taunted back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the small notebook he carried for taking notes on a case, and handed her a pen as well. She smirked at him as she reached for them.

As she grabbed them, she was careful to avoid touching him, he noticed. After writing down her name and number, along with her apartment number, she handed them back just as carefully.

"I'm in the process of moving, so don't be surprised if you come by and I'm not there or there's a bunch of boxes just laying around. That's my cell phone, so you can call me on it if you need to reach me."

Stepping back, she looked around the apartment questioningly and then at Ziva again. She nodded at her and smiled kindly, before turning to leave. Without a backwards glance, she walked out the door and down the hall, with Tony staring after her. Ziva chuckled before saying, "She didn't buy anything you were selling."

"What are you talking about, Ziva?" he turned towards her and fired back.

"Oh, nothing except that you couldn't be any more obvious of your checking her out. Hitting on her. Whatever." She uncharacteristically giggled, then added in a taunting voice, "And she wasn't buying it! Besides, she was a little young for you."

"No woman can resist the DiNozzo charms!" he cryed. "And I'm not that much older."

"No woman? I think I have resisted for five years now just fine," she laughed back. "And whatever you say..."

"Well you don't count!" he replied woundingly. Turning back towards the door, he shut it firmly behind him. "Now let's get back to work, Ziva!" he commanded...

...Down the hall, the woman named Alexandra Mills leaned up against her shut front door and took a deep breath. _Thank the Lord he's dead. I couldn't bear to see his face anymore. Not that it would have mattered, since I'm moving. And who in the world was Anthony DiNozzo?_ She paused for a second and took another breath. _All I know is if they find out about me and Reggie, I'll have to explain a lot that I don't want to_, she thought. She pushed herself away from the door and resumed packing up the rest of her kitchen ware, humming a nameless tune, with a bit of a pep now that Reggie was gone.


	4. A Confession

-  
Morgue, NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
4:03 PM

The opening and closing of the automatic doors was not heard by the focused medical examiner. The sounds of bluesy jazz were wafting out from the stereo in the corner at a high decibal. Ducky was busy sewing up the cadaver on his table when a loud voice directly behind him startled him to jump.

"Ducky! Turn the music down!" yelled Gibbs.

Turning suddenly, Ducky was relieved to see his long-time friend and colleague in front of him. Snapping his gloves off, he laughed. "Oh, sorry about that Jethro. Studying up on my jazz, I'm going to be in New York City in a few weeks for a conference and my favorite jazz bar is located there. 'Houndog Willie's' is the name." He moved to the stereo and switched it off, continuing, "Though, the owner is named in fact Todd. Interesting fellow."

Before he could deliever the rest of the sure to be long speech, Gibbs interrupted at a pause. "You got anything for me on our mystery Petty Officer?"

Grinning, Ducky turned towards the wall of crypts and made his way to one in the middle. He opened one of the doors and pulled out the body of the deceased man in question. "Our Petty Officer-" he folded the sheet off the face and torso- "had an appetite. And by appetite I mean for all sorts of debauchery, not food. Well, I did find green Jell-o in his stomach contents, but that's besides the point." He led Gibbs to the X-ray machine and switched it on, pointing to specific areas as he spoke.

"This young man had a number of healed broken bones in his face, hands, and chest. Most likely due to boxing." He then walked to a large plastic container on the table near by. Holding it up for Gibbs to see that in was in fact a liver, he continued. "His liver was serverely damaged, from years of alcohol use. His blood-alcohol count when he died was .12. I also found traces of damage on the lining of the nose, almost like a burning of the skin, which is the result of recent cocaine inhalation. In fact, his eyes were still dialated when I examined him this morning."

"Our guy was a drug addict?" Gibbs asked with a look of surprise.

"Not neccesarily an addict, but he used it all. At this rate he would have been dead in maybe four or five years. Just the damage to the liver could have done him in, not adding in all the effects of everything else. This poor boy was in a right sort."

Gibbs took it all in silently, then looked back at the body. "This 'poor boy' did it all by himself. Anything on the body for trace?"

"A few hairs, but they look to be his own. Other than that, just the bullet that went through and stuck in his back. A nine milimeter fired from a close range would have gone through and disappeared anywhere. I believe he was shot from a farther distance."

"Expert marksman." Gibbs concluded. "Did you send the bullet up to Abby yet?"

"I gave it to Timothy to take up there. Where has the poor boy been all day? He looked a bit shaken up!" Ducky asked.

"Had to get a routine shot. Ended up breaking a nurse's nose," he answered back gruffly as he started briskly towards the doors. As they slid open and shut, Ducky remarked, "Oh my."

-  
The Bull Pen, NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
4:06 PM

"What's wrong with you, McGlum?" Tony asked jokingly. "Lose a life on your wizard game?"

"No, Tony. It's none of your business," he said back angrily.

"Woah, Probie! I was only concerned for your health." _And getting a good laugh_, he thought.

Ziva looked up from what she was typing and looked at McGee. "You do look rather upset. Would you like to tell us what happened at the doctor's?"

"The doctor's? Oh, did they advise you to stop using hair gel?" Tony teased.

"No! Shut up, Tony. I got a shot. That's not what I'm upset about."

"Well, what then? I'm sure whatever it is, it will be fine." Ziva looked at McGee expectantly.

He looked between Ziva and Tony's curious faces before he sighed. "I got a shot. The nurse who gave it to me had on a type of bamboo material or something. I'm apparently allergic, and I started sneezing everywhere. I... I sneezed and..." he sighed again.

"Oh come on, McGee. Spit it out," Tony ordered.

"I knocked her arm into her nose and it broke," he finished lamely.

Ziva's face looked shocked for a minute before she looked at Tony, whose own face was bursting with a mixture of glee and surprise. _That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Oh my god. _He started to open his mouth, when Gibb's voice barked out, "Updates! And don't finish what you were going to say DiNozzo."

Looking up at his boss, who had a knack for appearing out of nowhere, Tony's mouth shut immediately, and McGee was relieved.

Ziva chuckled before answering. "Based on witness reports from the neighbors on his floor, he was a partier and they often complained of loud noise to the manager. No one seemed to know him very personally, though the few women I interviewed all seemed to agree that he was a... quote 'creep'. He would always try to hit on them. Maybe our killer was an angry ex?"

Gibbs nodded then turned to Tony. "Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stood up and grabbed the projection remote and clicked onto a document. "I checked with the manager's record- our guy's last address and most of his information was false. The Social Security number belongs to an 83-year old man in Manchester." _Who the heck was this guy really?_

"Anything from the bullet?" he directed towards McGee.

McGee looked apprehensive before answering, "I sent it to Abby, she should have something for us soon." Typing a bit on his computer, he looked back up.

"In the mean time, I had a theory when I was... out earlier. Tony and Ziva said that this guy's apartment was spotless, like he didn't really live in it at all. Nothing like a bachelor party pad. So I looked at the stack of bills from his apartment, and he hires a weekly cleaning service. I called the owner, and turns out that she has had several complaints from the maids of innapropriate contact. She had his cell phone number on file for emergencies, and since we couldn't find it on his person or at this place, I've been trying to track it. It's not on right now, but the last place it was on was moving through the city, then stops at his apartment building. Four hours after the time of death."

"So his killer was in Davidson's apartment building? Possibly his apartment? This is so weird! Who kills a guy and then goes back to his place?" Tony asked in disbelief.

Gibbs stomped towards his desk angrily, before saying in a frustrated tone, "I want to know who our victim is! Vance is trying to go through channels and see if anyone claims him, but it will take time that we don't have. There is a killer out there!"

The others averted their eyes and made to busy themselves when Gibbs phone rang. He answered it gruffly. "Gibbs." _That person is gonna get it._

A few seconds passed and Gibbs face relaxed before he said, "Thanks, Abbs."

He looked back the wondering eyes of the rest of his team before answering their silent questions. "Fingerprint on the bullet got a hit on AFIS. Lived down the hall from Davidson. Name is Alexandra Mills. Makes sense that the phone was on in the building, since she lives there." The shock on Ziva's face was nothing compared to the look of unbelief on Tony's. _She's is a killer? How is this possible?_ His face fell as Gibbs ordered Ziva and McGee to go pick her up for interrogation. _I thought there was something good about her... Apparently, I'm no judge of character._

-  
Interrogation, NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
5:32 PM

"Would someone mind telling me why I'm in here? I've been in here for more than twenty minutes!" shouted the angry voice of their new main suspect. _I still can't believe that she killed this guy_, Tony thought. She was looking through at the glass, directly where Tony was standing and observing her, almost as if she knew he was there. _I hope I don't have to talk to her. _The opening of the door startled him from his thoughts, though he didn't turn to look behind him.

"I want you to question her, DiNozzo." The order from his boss made Tony groan. He turned to face Gibbs and said, "Sure boss." He quickly exited the observation room and shut the door behind him. He braced himself as he stood in front of the interrogation room's door. _She's just another criminal, no reason to be nervous. _He shook his head and entered the room with the case file in hand.

Alex's eyes narrowed when the door opened and she saw him. Then she said sarcastically, "Oh, goody it's you. You better explain to me why that girl and another guy came to my apartment and arrested me. For Reggie's murder? As if I could really have killed him!" She looked at him for a second before continuing, "What evidence do you have against me to arrest me?"

Tony opened the file and pulled out a photograph of the bullet with the partial print on it. "This is your print. On the bullet that killed Davidson," he said stiffly.

She took the photo and looked at it before answering back, "A partial fingerprint? That's all?"

"Davidson's cell phone was last on in his apartment building four hours after he died. The same building you live in. You probably took it off his body before you left the scene. After you shot and killed him."

She looked like she was processing what he said then she spoke. "So you have a cell phone that anyone could have stolen, and a partial print on a bullet? It won't hold up in court, I assure you. My father's a lawyer." She looked at him with a steely gaze before laughing dryly. "Not that I want him here- he tends to ruin my life a lot. Besides, I did not kill Reggie. I wanted him dead, sure. But I did not kill him."

Tony's voice rose in anger, "Then explain the print!" He slammed down the picture of the bullet and then placed the picture of the body at the crime scene on top. "Maybe you got tired of him always after you. He pushed you and flirted with you. No secret that he was a ladies man. Or thought he was one. So, you just got fed up with it, decided to teach him a lesson!"

"No, of course not!" she fired back. She then took a deep breath and looked at the picture for a second before looking back at Tony with sad eyes. "I knew Reggie better than I let on. We dated for a few weeks. If you bothered to check, Reggie owned a handgun. A nine-millimeter, if I remember. I found it once and looked at the ammo. My dad was a hunter and I wanted to see what type of bullet he used."

"That sounds like a poorly made-up excuse!"

"Well it's not! It's the truth! So check your evidence or whatever you want. Because I didn't shoot him!" she asserted.

He looked at her doubtedly, then turned to look at the glass. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"As if I could!" she fired back with a frown. She slumped down in her chair and turned her head away as he left the room. Quickly entering the next door he looked at Gibbs, and Ziva, who had apparently joined to watch earlier.

"I don't know what to think! It's a thin story," he said bluntly.

"Her body language and voice gave no indication that she was lying. She genuinely believes what she's saying... I think she might be telling the truth," Ziva announced. She looked at Tony with a grim expression. "What are the chances of her fingerprint on a bullet just because she touched it randomly?" Tony thought, _Slim. If I had to guess. _

Gibbs continued to look at the girl through the glass then said, "She's telling the truth. She didn't do it. But she despised him. The picture of his body threw her off but she looked at it genuinely, not like she felt guilt. Go back and ask her why she hates Davidson so much."

Tony sighed and said, "Okay, Boss." He left and re-entered the other room. He sat down and looked at her for a long second. _She's definitely good-looking. Hopefully not a killer. _"If you didn't do it, then why do you hate him?"

This question disarmed her, because she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I... I don't hate him," she said quietly. "He wasn't a good guy. We only went out on a few dates. We never slept together. But I really thought that he was someone that he wasn't. He pretended to be real nice for a while. He was real secretive too. Never let me stay at his apartment for long. Nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me checking out his gun. I think that deep down he maybe he was a decent guy. But he drank a lot. I tried to overlook that. Then..." her voice cracked and she looked Tony straight in the eyes.

"He hit me."

He looked surprised, then doubtful, then angry. _How could anyone hurt someone like her? I might have killed him myself if I had known her before!_ "What?" was the safest thing to say he decided.

"He struck me on my face. I fell. Check hospital records, I was there over night. He was so drunk he probably didn't even notice what he'd done. It was stupid to date someone like him, but all ties I had with him were over that night. Trust me..." she trailed off, still intently looking at Tony. "I hated him, but I didn't blame him, and I most certainly did not commit murder." She sat back in her chair and looked at him.

"Excuse me while I go... confirm what you told me." With that he stood up, looked at her apologetically, and left the room. _I don't know what to think. But I hope that she's innocent. She's... different. Genuine._ He stuck his head in the observation room and told Gibbs he was going to go check records, then cleared out of the hall. _What a day, _he mused_._


	5. A Surprise

**Okay my few readers! Here is a short little chapter to help lead up to a much larger one in the works. I know I haven't had Author's Notes on any of these yet, but I figured I should explain the lack of length for this one. I don't know if any of you even like my work, so if you _do_, or _don't- _tell me either way and REVIEW! I've never been reviewed before, I've always been the reviewer/reader. So help a new fanfiction author out, ey? Gracias me hombres :)**

**-WhereIsYourHeart10**

* * *

Somewhere on the streets of Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
9:56 PM

_Of course she was innocent. _Tony had checked the hospital's records. Alex had been telling the truth about the hospital. She'd had a slight concussion and was monitored over-night a month ago.

Her alibi checked out too. After Tony had left, Gibbs had come in to query her for the time of the murder, and she stood firm on what she had originally told them. _She was staying with a friend._ That friend had turned out to be the daughter of a local senator. McGee had gotten an earful from her when he had called to confirm. He looked scared straight after he had hung up the phone. _Poor McGlum. _

Tony chuckled at the memory of McGee muttering about how he would never work at a McDonald's. Which would have been a good joke considering the beginnings of the two names, but he had stopped himself when he saw the Probie's face. _Better wait for that one._

At the moment, Tony was driving home for the night. Gibbs had sent them all home to rest, until the following morning when Director Vance was meeting them all in the conference room. Something about how he had some information on the case. _All hush hush. Which only confirmed that there were some higher-ups with secrets about our dead guy. _Tony thought back to how things had been with Jenny as Director, secrets and under cover work all the time.

_The whole bureaucratic crap was getting old. _Everything was need to know, and he often didn't _need_ to know. Being kept out of the loop was frustrating to the whole team, including Gibbs, who had been pretty pissed off at the idea of a formal meeting. _He hates this stuff just as much as I do. Worse even. _

Pulling into his regular spot at the parking garage, he sat there for a moment. _Alex hates me, definitely despises me. I wouldn't be surprised that if she ever saw me again she hit me. I went against my gut feeling with her, and suspected her to be a killer. _He groaned and ran his hand down the side of his face. _She was so beautiful. _And he blew any chance he had with her. _If there even was a chance, _he laughed inwardly. Maybe Ziva had been right.

He reached into the back seat and grabbed up his stuff, opening the door as he did. He slid out and slammed the door shut. Walking towards the street-lit entrance of the place, he nodded at the security guard in the glass booth. _Vinnie something._ He made his was down the short block to his building and was at his floor in no time. He fumbled with the keys before opening his front door and tossing his stuff into the lazy boy chair.

Loosening his tie, he headed into the kitchen with the full intent to grab a cold beer from the fridge. Finding the bottle opener in the near-by drawer, he popped the top on the glass bottle and took a swig. After a few more drinks, he stopped short when he realized what he'd promised this morning on the elevator. _Sorry. Beer doesn't count, I say. _Leaning against the marble counter he surveyed his apartment. It wasn't too messy, but there was definite ware on the place. _Not like the mysterious former Petty Officer._

Newspapers covered the coffee table, and throw pillows were haphazardly arranged on the leather sofa. The flat screen TV on the wall in front of it was in full view of the rest of the room, showing daily use. Beneath that was shelves and shelves of DVDs and movies. He moaned, "I should sleep." _But I doubt I'll be able to now. _He trotted to the couch and plopped himself down in the middle.

Reaching for the remote, he decided to check the movie channels before choosing one of his own. _Might find something new to watch. Though its doubtful. _Just as he'd given up and chosen _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade_, a knock resounded on his door. Three short taps gave Tony the impression that whoever was knocking was apprehensive. _Who the hell would come over this time of night?_

Looking at his beer, he sighed before setting it down. He made his way to the door, and looked through the peephole. What he saw shocked him completely. There waiting in the hall, looking nervous and scared, was Alex! _Shit. She's here to kill me. No, no that's unreasonable. Or wait, what _is _she doing here? _

He took a deep breath before sliding the chain off and turned the lock. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. With a surprised and questioning look, he asked her suspiciously, "Alex, what are you doing here?" She looked around her nervously before answering.

"I'm being followed."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger there. **

**But the actual show tends to do that to you, so I tried to make this as real as possible, like it could happen!**

**Much love :)**


	6. A Bonding

**Alright guys, so it turns out this one is kind of short too. But the reason is, I needed to establish what happened to Alex, and where she was staying that night... As _much _fun as her staying at Tony's would have been, we all know that's highly innapropriate ;) So anyway, this is another filler I guess, before some REAL action happens. **

**Well, _action. _**

**Not a lot of action. They just met people!**

**Hugs&Kisses, WhereIsYourHeart10**

* * *

Tony's Apartment  
Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
10:46 PM

"You want a beer?" Tony asked as soon as Alex was settled onto his couch. _His couch. In his apartment. A beautiful woman was in his apartment late at night. _

"No, no thank you," she answered him, fiddling with her scarf. He just grunted in response, and promptly drowned the last of the one he had started.

He cleared his throat after setting down the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him. Sitting back in his chair, he mentally prepared himself for the conversation soon to follow. _What's happening? _

"Okay. Start at the beginning."

She studied him for a moment before sighing softly. "After Agent David dropped me off at my apartment I noticed that something was off. All my stuff was packed up like when I left it, but a few of the boxes were open. And I did not leave them like that before I was... arrested." She physically winced at the word before continuing. "I would have just put it off like maybe I'd forgotten, but then... I heard noises down the hall. It was pretty late, and most of the people on my floor are early risers, so I was suspicious. I peeked outside in the hall, and there was someone leaving Reggie's apartment. I guess I was scared it could have been his killer, so I didn't say a word and shut the door."

"Did you get a look at him?" Tony's mind was racing with the possibility that the killer had gone back to the apartment. _We might catch this guy!_

"No. He was in all black, hood pulled up. Definitely male though, because his shoulders were broad and he was tall. Maybe as tall as you, I guess."

He thought about that for a moment before asking, "So why do you think you're being followed?"

"I needed something to eat, I hadn't ate all day. So I left about thirty minutes after that, assuming whoever it was would be long gone. I left my apartment and walked about two blocks to the little coffee house I like to go to. The whole time I had a weird feeling."

He waited for her to continue.

"I ate and was out the door of the place at about 8 PM. Then walking back, I had the weird feeling again. I stopped at the corner, and took a different way home. When I turned the corner, I tried to look over my shoulder... and there was a guy in all black, hood up. About seven feet behind me. I stopped and entered a pawn shop and waited. He didn't come in. I stayed in there for about twenty minutes. I looked out the door and didn't see anyone. So I left there and rushed back to my place. I found a phone book, and that's how I found you."

"You didn't call?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. The look on her face told him that she was beyond cheering up. She was genuinely scared. "I should call my boss," he offered. "He'll know what to do."

She looked around his apartment for a minute, and then brought her gaze back to Tony. "Sure, sure. Whatever you want to do."

He nodded and got up to retrieve his phone from the kitchen. Quickly dialing Gibbs on speed dial, he waited for him to answer.

"_DiNozzo, you better have a very good reason for calling me at this hour."_

He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to explain. "Alex Mills is at my apartment right now, Boss."

"_Excuse me?"_

"She was followed by someone after she was dropped off tonight. And she saw who she thinks is the same person leaving Davidson's apartment earlier, before she was followed."

Gibbs was silent for a moment contemplating, before he replied, _"Okay, bring her back to the Navy yard. I'll meet you there in thirty minutes. Don't let her out of your sight." _

Before Tony could answer, the line clicked dead. _Well._

Turning to Alex, he said, "Get ready to go, you're coming back to headquarters with me while we try to figure out what to do."

She looked surprised, then rolled her eyes. "Arrested, cleared, and stalked. All in one day." Standing up, she put her light jacket on, then started to wrap her scarf back around her neck. Tony couldn't help notice the line of her neck, and her collar bone. He imagined kissing that neck and other places, but then shook himself from his train of thought.

_She's a witness, or victim, or whatever. Better not get involved. Not that she's interested anyway. _

"Ready to go?" she asked him, looking expectant. _Oh, right. _

"Yeah, hold on." He grabbed his side arm, his jacket, and brushed his hair back. Blowing out air, he thought, _Back to the office. Knew I wouldn't get any sleep. _

NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 12th, 2010  
11:56 PM

Tony DiNozzo was once again in the elevator, going up to the bull pen. _Again, _he thought with frustration. Resisting the urge to yawn, he glanced over at Alex. She didn't look too shaken up anymore. She actually had a slight grin on her face at the moment. _What is she thinking? _

Determined to find that out, he turned his body towards her completely and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She looked towards him suddenly, surprised at his teasing tone. Looking him up and down (_which made him want to squirm in a delicious way_) she fired back, "Worth more than a penny. What else you got?"

His face took on the famous DiNozzo grin. He reached into his pocket for show, the took out his wallet. Looking at her with laughing eyes he said, "How about a dollar?" She shook her head no, still smiling at him. "Ten bucks?" She pretended to debate a moment before answering.

"Buy me something to drink, and I'll tell you."

He couldn't help but imagine taking her to a bar, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. But a soda from our vending machine will have to do. My boss will kill me if you become intoxicated."

Feigning a look of surprise, she gasped. "Now, of course I wasn't referring to alcoholic beverages, Agent DiNozzo. Tsk, tsk. I'm a proper Southern lady."

"Alright then, so a Coke?" he joked just as the doors slid open. He started to walk out and nearly ran right into... Gibbs. _Narrowly missed that one!_

"You're late," he barked gruffly.

"Sorry about that boss, I had to gas up my car."

The look on Gibbs face told him that he didn't care to know. Gibbs glare softened when he looked at Alex though.

"Hello again," Gibbs directed to her.

"Hello. Nice to see that your manners come out when you don't suspect someone of murder, Agent Gibbs," she said in a teasing tone. Tony cringed inwardly, waiting for Gibbs remark, when he was taken aback by what the Superviser Agent actually said.

"Well, charm is reserved for people who deserve it." Gibbs smiled at her (_smiled at her?_) before turning back to DiNozzo. "Escort her to Abby's lab. I called Abby earlier and she offered her cot in her office for our guest." _Have I missed something? _Tony wondered. _Now that she's not a murderer, Gibbs loves her or something? Well her hair is kind of red..._

"DiNozzo!" his boss fired.

_I'll think about that later. _Tony piped out, "Okay, Boss!" He turned towards Alex and led them back to the elevator. As they both entered, she waved to Gibbs with a smirk, then smiled brightly at Tony. He smiled back on instinct, then became serious again quickly, knowing Gibbs was watching.

As the doors slid closed, Gibbs laughed under his breath, shaking his head.

* * *

**I hope you liked how this chapter went, because I'm not really sure of it myself. But I promise the next one will be better.**

**Maybe if I was inspired by readers *hint* I could find it in me to roll out a masterpiece chapter!**

**Well, anyway thanks guys :)**


	7. A Laugh

**Another chappie for you. A longer one, like I told you guys (like all four of you) would be coming! :)**

* * *

Abby's Lab, NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 13th, 2010  
12:13 AM

The back room that made up Abby's office wasn't very large, with enough room for the desk, some shelves, and a few other things. The cot that Tony had just set up made it a little crowded, but it was deemed a secure location for Alex to stay. The fabric cot was surprisingly comfortable to her, and she was thankful for that, along with a small pillow and sheets. _Especially since I have to sleep here, apparently, _she thought.

Tony had gone to check in with his boss just a few minutes before, promising to be back immediately. Now the young woman was spinning herself in the chair behind the desk. Her thoughts were spinning just like the chair at the moment.

_What am I going to do if this guy was following me? Am I in danger? I'm sure that these NCIS people would try to protect me, including Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. _At the thought of her assigned "protector", Alex sighed.

_How can someone infuriate me and make my heart race? Annoy me and challenge me, yet I feel completely safe with him? _It had been a risky move for Alex to try to find where he had lived, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. She'd lost all her friends when she had stopped living the _party all-night _and _drink even-more_ lifestyle. It had been a rough transition for her the past year, to say the least. _All I know is I feel safe here, and I trust the man who had only a few hours ago suspected me of murder. _

"Here's that soda for your thoughts. I'll throw in one of my cookies if you tell me what you're thinking now, too," came a voice.

She stopped her light spinning in the chair and looked up. "Oh, hey." She smiled up at him. He looked tired and she felt slightly guilty for ruining his night, but his smile was genuine. "Deal."

He walked towards her and set the caffeine beverage down in front of her. "I'll give you the cookie when I deem your thoughts worthy," he said laughingly.

Resisting the urge to lightly smack his arm (_like a stupid middle school girl_) she narrowed her eyes at him before replying, "Fine. But pull the cot over so you can sit. I don't want to have to stare up at you."

"Oh, I see, trying to make it more easy to ogle me?"

"Yes, exactly," she said sarcastically back. He just laughed and pulled the cot in front of her chair, next to the wall. Making sure it was steady, he lowered himself to it, and got comfortable, leaning his back against the wall. He opened his own drink, took a sip, then looked at her with his signature grin.

"Lay it on me." She scoffed at his choice of words. _Such a guy._

"Earlier, in the elevator I was thinking that I'm glad that you were in the yellow pages. I didn't want to go knocking at that Mossad-chick's place," she laughed. He chuckled, but didn't say anything in response, so she continued. "When we first met, I got the impression you were a good guy." She smiled, then added, "Even though you interrogated me, and everything."

Deciding to respond, Tony said, "I see. So you came to my place because of a hunch that I was a good guy? What if I hadn't been?" He raised his eyes suggestively, making it a show, when she gently kicked his cot.

"I usually have a good feel for people. Sometimes I ignore my instincts... like with Reggie." Her voice sounded sad for a moment, but then she said in a normal voice, "I wasn't wrong about you."

His smile faded and he looked at her seriously. Taking another drink of his coke, he thought about that.

"Thanks."

"Sure," she said with a small smile.

"So that's all you were thinking on the elevator?" _That's not all I had been thinking, _he thought.

"Mostly... I was also admiring you."

That silenced him. _It's late, and I'm imagining things?_

"You were... admiring me? Well, at least your honest," he said in a gravelly voice.

"Yes. For putting up with me tonight," she said. Then she added teasingly, "And for the way you were just thinking." She winked at him, and finally opened her drink. "I deserved this for being so truthful."

_To say the least. _Choosing not to remark on the last part, and wait to mull it over later, he asked, "And when you were spinning?"

She thought for a moment. "If I was in real danger. That I felt safe here. And that I was glad _you_ were protecting me. Which I guess you're doing because you have to, but thanks anyway."

"Even if I wasn't on this case, I'd do my best to protect you," he answered truthfully. At her curious look, he thought, _Maybe I shouldn't have said that. _But then she grinned.

"Your a softie! Like a genuine, chivalrous, romantic deep inside!" she chimed.

"Well, no, I don't think that-" She cut him off.

"My cookie?" She held out her hand with a large grin. He just groaned in frustration, but handed it over. _How did a practical stranger manage to basically figure him out?_

She laughed in triumph, then took a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, she gazed at him curiously. "Penny for _your_ thoughts?"

Before he could come up with an answer, the sliding glass doors whooshed open and Gibbs was in the room. He looked between the pair and asked, "What's going on here?" Tony was fumbling for an explanation, but Alex answered first.

"Agent DiNozzo brought me something to eat and drink, like I asked. And he was just telling me about the plan for tomorrow. Or, well, I guess its today." She smiled at Gibbs innocently, and Tony tried not to laugh at the older man's brief startled look.

Before most would even notice that anyone had caught him off guard, he ordered, "DiNozzo, find a blanket or something, you're gonna need to get at least _some_ sleep before our meeting at oh-eight-hundred with Vance, for details about the case." Turning back towards Alex, he said in a kinder voice, "You too. We're gonna get you to a safe house."

The word _house_ made Alex remember what she had planned for later that day. "Oh, no! The movers are coming at noon. I have to be there to delegate and make sure they don't break anything. Or else I'll end up with boxes of broken dishes and complaints from my mother for being careless." She rolled her eyes then, but looked at Gibbs seriously right after.

He was silent for a second, then said, "When are you going to your new place?"

"Well, I was going to drive the stuff in a van to South Carolina on Tuesday. See, I'm not staying here in D.C., I'm moving back to Charleston."

"Until we figure out who was following you, and if you're safe, I can't allow you to leave protective custody."

She sulked for a moment, then brightened again. "So a few more days before I have to argue with my mother about marriage? Count me in!" _And avoid telling my parents about what I've been hiding. _

Tony watched the exchange silently, and then took the opportunity to chime in. "I could go with her when she has to meet the movers, Boss. Then bring her back here, or to the safe house, if it's ready."

Gibbs answered back a moment later, "Alright, fine. But if the safe house isn't ready, I'd rather she not stay here, where the killer probably knows his victim is being held. And his possible next one. We'll figure all that out later. Get some shut-eye for now."

He smiled at Alex, nodded at DiNozzo, then turned to leave. As he was walking out the sliding door, he called back, "I'll be at my place if anything else comes up."

The pair watched him leave, and then they both sat there in a thoughtful silence.

Finally, Alex said softly, "I like him. He tells it like it is."

Laughing shortly, Tony replied, "And more."

"You mean a lot to him, you know," Alex said, looking at him. "Like a son, if I had to guess."

_Yeah, and he's like the dad I wish I had._

He didn't reply, only stood up and straightened out her make-shift bed. Pulling open one of the file cabinet drawers, he took out a large fleece blanket, that looked big enough to cover half the room.

"Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Agent DiNozzo."

He looked at her finally, and said seriously, "Tony."

"Tony," she affirmed with a shy grin.

He shut off the lights to the lab, and then the office.

The only lights were the glow of the computers and the various machines in both rooms.

They both fell asleep later on with heavy thoughts.

A few were of each other.

* * *

**So what'd you think of this one? I tried to allow the characters to get to know each other in a real way. **

**Plus, they are technically spending the night together ;)**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me so, and review! K, bye! ****-WhereIsYourHeart10**

**P.S.- When I thought up Alex, I pictured someone who looked like Paige from Charmed, if you know who I'm talking about. **

**Alex is around 26, and for the purposes of this story, Tony is no older than forty. Like, 37 maybe? Ha, idk for sure. He's just good-lookin :)**


	8. A Truth

-  
The Bullpen, NCIS Headquarters  
Washington D.C.  
September 13th, 2010  
8:37 AM

Alex had been waiting for what felt like hours. The joy of being able to snoop in Agent DiNozzo's (_Tony's_) desk had worn off around fifteen minutes ago. She'd grown tired of sitting in his chair, and as much as she enjoyed the muffin and coffee he'd bought her, that didn't help either. She felt restless, like she should be doing something to help. But she was all alone, the NCIS agents upstairs with their director.

_What is it they say about idle hands? _she wondered in humor. She contemplated calling her mother, who no doubt had already called her cell phone already at least ten times. It had died hours ago, and with no access to her charger, she couldn't check. But if she knew her mother (_and I do_) then she would be wondering why she hadn't called to tell her when she'd left for home.

Just as she considered calling her mother from the phone in front of her, she decided against it. She didn't want to explain why she wouldn't be leaving for Charleston for a while. _Better not worry her until I know something for sure. _

Then she heard the sounds of a frantic conversation coming her way, and she picked up that one of the speakers was Tony. He sounded distressed. Which couldn't mean anything good. Ziva, McGee, and Tony rounded the corner into the bull pen, and immediately stopped whatever conversation they'd been having.

They all looked at her worriedly, and she grew nervous under their stares.

"What? What happened in there? Somebody better inform me!" she demanded.

The three agents looked between each other, then dropped their gazes to the floors. Ziva and McGee wandered off in some other direction, and Tony was left standing there. _Damn, left alone to explain, _he whined to himself.

"Tony," Alex said softly, peering up at him. She got to her feet, walked towards him, and was less than a foot away as she said his name again, this time sterner. "Tony."

He grew uncomfortable at the close proximity. _Not that I don't want to be near her, but what I'm about to say is terrible._

"Alex... it looks like you can't leave D.C. for a while," he sighed.

"Why?" she asked with a hint of fear.

"Davidson was... Well, he was an informant for the F.B.I.," he finished hurriedly.

She looked at him in confusedly. "What does that have to do with me?"

He answered in a controlled tone, "He betrayed a group of powerful people, and had been placed in the Witness Protection Program under the name of Davidson." He sighed, and took a step back from her.

"We're pretty sure they killed him. Now they might be after you."

**

* * *

**

Okay, before you guys get really mad at me for making this so short, hear me out!

I'm doing this volunteer thing with my school, as we prepare for the next year to start, and I've been devoting a lot of my time to that this week. I know its kind of a lame excuse, but I figured I should finally reveal who our dead guy really was, and give a clue as to who killed him.

I don't have a lot of time for writing, but when I had a break the other day, I wrote this down on some paper, and I guess it seemed longer than it actually was. I promise I will make it up to you! Please don't hate me. :)

Forgive me? -WhereIsYourHeart10


	9. A Distraction

-  
Residence of Alexandra Mills  
1618 Ivory Lane  
Highland Springs, Virginia  
Apartment 16C  
September 13th, 2010  
10:03 AM

It had been over an hour since she'd _really_ spoken to him. He'd tried to explain the situation in more detail, but all he could get out of her were mumbles and incoherent words. She wasn't visibly shaken, or frightened, or anything that he could handle. No, she was just cold and quiet, which unnerved him to no end.

The women that he'd dealt with over the years tended to take bad news all the same. Crying, clinging, coming undone. Things that he usually picked up on, and happened to use to his advantage when trying to get a number. But Alex was unlike any other woman he'd met before. He couldn't just swoop in and charm her; he got the sense that she could only be charmed if she wanted to.

So he grew just as quiet as she. When they'd arrived at her apartment, she had immediately headed into a back hallway, disappeared through a door, and hadn't been seen since. After a few minutes of just standing there, he realized that water had been turned on in whatever direction she'd gone, and he could only assume she was taking a shower.

With nothing to do but wait, he moved some cardboard boxes off a small love seat onto the floor and made himself comfortable. Her apartment was mostly empty, everything packed away in boxes ready to be taken somewhere else. But he could tell that someone still lived here, which was a sharp contrast to the supposed "Davidson" who had lived down the hall. The lay-out was similar, with the kitchen on the opposite side, and a wider expanse of windows.

He stood back up, removed his jacket, and took a look around him. Every box was labeled in large, swooping handwriting, which he could only assume was Alex's. He started to move around the living/kitchen area. There were some dishes in the sink, with leftover food stuck to them. A coffee maker was out and still plugged in, with a well-worn coffee mug just beside it. Her fridge was covered with pictures, magnets, and a few newspaper clippings.

Upon closer inspection, he realized that most of the pictures were all of the same family, and he could tell that it must have been her own. One caught his eye in particular. Four people were at a beach, and they were all sitting around a sand castle. He saw a young child pointing at it proudly, and he recognized her as a Alex. Beside her were two adults that he guessed were her parents, both of whom looked on at their daughter with amusement. On the other side of the castle sat an older pre-teen boy, with a resemblance to Alex, with his arm thrown around a large golden retriever. The whole family looked happy.

_Alex never mentioned she had a brother. She said something about her father being a lawyer, and her mother, apparently a controlling type. _

He sighed at the picture. His own lack of a normal family growing up had been weighing heavily on him lately. Perhaps his internal clock was ticking, as he would reach forty in a couple of years. He'd always hoped to settle down eventually, but his job and his lifestyle always seemed to get in the way, and then again another year would pass.

Turning from the fridge, he went back to his seat by the window, deciding to wait patiently until Alex emerged again. And when she did, he would make her talk to him. _She wasn't alone in the world. She had a family who cared about her somewhere, and she needed to handle the situation she'd found herself in. _

Tony stretched out his legs before him, pulled his arms behind his head, and leaned against the back of the leather love seat and the window. His thoughts were drawn back to the case, and he ran over everything he knew in his head. A few feet away, Alex's thoughts were muddled, but similar to his own.

She sat in the bottom of her tub, letting the strikingly hot water pour down her. She was trying not to cry at the moment, and she was doing a good job so far.

_Okay, let's figure this out. First, my ex was murdered. Then, I was accused of said murder. I was cleared, and now the real murderer is possibly following me, and maybe trying to kill me. The real murderer is most likely linked to a mob boss in Boston, who Reggie... or whatever his name is, was testifying against. So I am now in the protection of NCIS. Specifically, Agent Tony DiNozzo. An attractive and charming Agent DiNozzo, who just so happens to be sitting in my living room at this moment. While I'm in the shower. Which I should be getting out of, because the movers are coming. To take my stuff to a safe house. Where I will be hiding from a killer._ She scoffed out loud. _Sure, no problem. _

Stretching herself out, she pulled herself up by the handle bars on the side of the shower, and let the water run over her for a few more seconds. Working up the nerve, she finally turned off the water, exited the small tub, and wrapped herself securely in a towel. Standing in front of the mirror, she wiped away the condensation that had built up, staring at herself intently. _I can handle this. I just have to trust Tony. And Gibbs. And that Ziva woman, and McGee something-or-other. They will protect me._

A few moments later, Tony's musings about the case fell completely from mind when he heard the bathroom door open with a slight creek. A wet-haired Alex stuck her head out, and found his eyes quickly. He couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his mind, of whether or not she was naked behind the door. And how close he was to her.

"Would you mind going into the bedroom and finding me my suitcase? I need to get dressed and finish packing up my stuff before noon." Her voice didn't shake him from his thoughts however, so she cleared her throat loudly. "Hello?" she raised her voice slightly, annoyed.

He swallowed, and nodded his head. "Sure." _I'm surprised I managed to get that much out._

She narrowed her eyes at him, nodded back, and her head disappeared again, followed by the sounding of a door being shut.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and got up. He found the suitcase on top the bed in the center of the room, trying to avoid thinking of what he would like to use the bed for. He held onto the handle and made his way to the bathroom door. He rapped sharply on the door twice, and a few seconds passed.

Then, the door swung open suddenly, and they faced each other. She held an amused expression at his surprise at her bathrobe.

"Expecting to see me in a towel?" she teased. "Not going to happen."

Recovering quickly, he smiled his smile, then replied, "Well, if you say so. I won't protest against seeing you _without_ a cover-up." He winked at her, laughing.

"Bathrobe's as close to naked as you're gonna get, DiNozzo," she shot back. She laughed along with him then, not able to help herself. Their banter and teasing were the best kind of distraction from all that had happened in the past 48 hours.

He handed her the case, admiring her slender arms as she reached for it. He looked at her seriously then, and said softly, "Everything's going to be okay."

She wondered if he'd been able to read her thoughts, and at her look of curiousness, he chuckled.

"You've barely spoken a word since you found out The Mob might be after you."

She sighed and nodded. "Well, its a lot to take in. Thanks." She backed up as if to shut the door, and he respectfully backed up as well.

Turning back towards the living room, he said with a smile, "No problem."

The sound of the door closing again made him shake his head.

This girl was a mystery to him. He could tell she was used to handling herself, but he could detect a quiet pain in her eyes. Though it wasn't his place, he wanted to know whatever secret she was keeping. And whether he could help.

And that surprised him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one. We find out Alex had a brother, Tony's internal clock is ticking, and that Tony's got his mind in the gutter.**

**Which we could all guess anyway ;)**

**-WhereIsYourHeart10**

**P.S.- Reviews are love people. **


	10. A Hunt

**I am so sorry, readers! School just started, and apparently the teachers don't care that none of us are used to work yet. So I've had loads of homework already, and its only been seven days of school! It might be like this from now on, with me updating every week or two. I hate it, but this is the year when grades count for colleges and stuff, so I hope you can understand...**

**Anyway, here's another chapter. Kind of short, but like I said- not a lot of time= not a lot of writing.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Outside the Residence of Alexandra Mills  
1618 Ivory Lane  
Highland Springs, Virginia  
September 13th, 2010  
12:36 PM

All she wanted was another shower. _Or maybe a bubble bath. And a stiff drink. _

Alex and Tony had managed to convince the movers to come an hour early, and they'd been pushing and carrying her stuff into the back of a moving van since a little after eleven. At the moment they were both sitting on the sidewalk, resting back on their arms, both legs stretched out before them. It was mid- September, and it was fairly warm, so the two were sitting under the shade of tree.

They were both silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They were both just lost in their own thoughts. Alex was thinking of what to expect for the rest of the week, or until she was out of danger. Tony was thinking of ways he could have made the moving last longer, if only to spend a few more hours with Alex.

Alex suddenly broke the silence then. "I could use a beer."

He turned to her with a grin. "You offering?"

"Well, what about this safe house or whatever? Shouldn't I be getting there now?"

He pulled his legs up to the sidewalk, and then pushed himself to the tree, leaning against it. "Sure. As soon as I get a call it's been cleared."

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised but didn't answer back.

They were both quiet then, and this time neither one could find something to say.

"Let's go get ice cream."

Alex's head shot up, and she looked at him with amusement. She teased, "Ice cream, Tony? What are you, five?"

He harrumphed. "Not quite. But no beer yet for either of us, so how about the next best thing?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

She looked at him doubtfully. "What about my stuff? I can't exactly leave a van full of stuff on the side of the street."

"We can drive it to an ice cream stand," he chimed in a sing-song voice.

She chuckled. "And you know where one is near here?"

"Well, I know how to find one!" and before she could question him further, he had pulled out his phone, punched a few keys, and brought it to his ear.

Tony tapped on the curb for a few seconds as the phone rang. Then with a swift "McGee" his wait was over and he said happily, "Hey, Probie! Can you do me a favor?"

A beat passed before McGee replied, "Uh, sure Tony. Need help with the protection detail?"

"No, no, I got that covered. Just do some typing, McGeeky magic and find the nearest ice cream stand!"

McGee was obviously confused, because he didn't say anything, and Tony began to grow impatient. "McGee! Ice cream! Pronto!"

He could hear shuffling on the other end of the line, followed by the clacking of keys as McGee started a search. With a huff under his breath, he asked in a curious tone, "What's this for?"

"I want some ice cream, McObvious. Hurry up," he ordered, but with a laugh in his tone.

"Is Alex okay?"

"I said I got that covered, Probie," he said, annoyed.

More typing. McGee sighed, then, "Alright, Tony. Donnie's Ice Cream Parlor, about a block from the witness's house."

Tony grinned at the ever-curious Alex, then proclaimed, "Victory! Thanks, McGee."

"Are you sure the Boss would want you leaving-"

Tony cut him off, "It will only take a few minutes to pick it up and be back. And besides, any time now the safe house should be ready. Don't you worry, Probie. Okay, gotta go." He hung up before McGee could argue any further, and put his phone back into his side clip quickly.

He stood, offering his hand to help Alex up. She took it gently, barely even touching him. She looked directly at him, and removed her hand with a quiet "thank you".

"O'course. Now, let's take a break from all this danger business. What do you say?" He smiled at her warmly.

_Might as well. Not like I have anywhere else to be. And it is hot._

She nodded, and smiled back. "Sure."

He laughed, and pulled the van's keys from his front pockets. "I'll buy, but only if you are willing to try my pistachio."

She giggled, before pulling her face into a serious look.

"I suppose I can deal with that."

She grinned at him then, and as they both walked to their sides of the cab of the van, he cheered, "You're gonna love it!"

"Whatever you say, Tony," Alex shook her head, still grinning

"The hunt is on!" he announced, putting the keys in the ignition...

...Neither of the pair noticed the shiny, black four-door car that sat a couple hundred feet down the road. It was parked on the opposite side of the street, and the windows were tinted. The driver watched the two people get into the vehicle, and as it started up, he prepared himself. _If I follow them, I can probably grab her if they get separated. Hopefully they're going somewhere crowded. _

The moving van pulled out of the parallel spot, and slowly drove down the street.

The man watching started his car, waited a heartbeat, and then shifted into Drive.

_The hunt is on, _he thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy. And they let me know that you care about this story! **

**I won't beg.**

**But, please? Haha :D**

**loves, WhereIsYourHeart10 **


	11. A Stranger

-  
Donnie's Ice Cream Parlor  
Highland Springs, Virginia  
September 13th, 2010  
1:12 PM

Tony had to admit that whoever Donnie was, he sure could make ice cream. At the moment, Tony was doing his best to avoid dripping ice cream all over the picnic table he was sitting at. Across from him, Alex had a slight smirk on her face as she watched him eat.

Growing a bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny, he sighed, "What?"

She swirled her half-melted two scoops with a spoon, grinning to herself. The chocolate ice cream and turtle shell had been wonderful, but she'd not been able to focus on eating when she'd noticed the way Tony had been consuming his _pistachio _ice cream. She laughed, finally looking back up at him.

Seriously, she questioned again, "Are you five years old? You take so much enjoyment out of that one-scoop; it's quite entertaining, I must say."

He scoffed. _She obviously doesn't know the pure happiness pistachio can create. _Remembering what she'd promised before, a look of mischief passed over his face, followed by a face void of any emotion.

"Do you recall what you promised if I brought you here?"

She looked confused. "What?"

He picked up his cone, and waved it in front of her face. "Pistachio."

The realization dawned on her suddenly, and she eyed the green-colored iced treat suspiciously.

Opening her mouth to say something, he suddenly attacked. He pushed the cone into her mouth, and she garbled a "DiNozzo!"

He laughed in triumph, while she did her best to swallow the ice cream. She looked at him with angry eyes, then looked around them. They were alone outside the ice cream parlor, in a small park-like area.

Doing her best to wipe the remnants on her face with the only napkin she'd grabbed from inside, she said with a voice of venom, "You know what the best thing about a surprise attack is?"

He was still laughing, but not as uproariously as before. He stopped just long enough to say, "What's that?"

He didn't put the connection together until her bowl was already all over his face.

"Revenge," she said sweetly, her Southern twang in full force. Then she laughed with no inhibition, and even snorted a few times. He couldn't get mad when he saw her like this. _This is probably the only time she's been in a good mood since we found out she could be in danger._

Taking it like a man, he just grinned and stole the rest of her napkin, trying to wipe his face down.

Noticing that it wouldn't be enough, she chuckled. "I'll go back inside and get a few more of those,"

He saw nothing wrong with that, and he had no reason to. She would be less than twenty feet from him, and he was close to the entrance. So he just nodded, and waved her away, still trying to wipe his face.

She was giggling to herself as she made her way over the lawn and stepped onto the cement path to the front doors. Opening the doors, the cold air hit her, and she appreciated the break from the heat outside. Alex looked around for her target, and finally saw a counter top with condiments, spoons, and the napkins.

The only people inside were the teenage girl behind the counter, a small family in the back booth, and a man standing at the counter, most likely waiting for his order. She walked to the counter, still smiling. She grabbed several napkins, just as the man approached the counter beside her. He carried only a single-scoop vanilla cone, and he immediately pumped a few squirts of chocolate sauce on top.

Taking notice of her, he smiled. "Hello," he said politely.

She looked back with a small smile, and nodded. "Hello."

"I just love ice cream, don't you?" he asked charmingly.

She looked out the large glass windows to Tony outside quickly, and then she replied, "Oh, yes. It's wonderful on a day like today."

The man looked out the window, and smiled at her knowingly. "Ahh, you and your boyfriend out for a treat?"

The question surprised her, and she laughed nervously. "Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend. Just taking a break from our day."

He nodded, and an odd look passed over his face. She couldn't name the look, but it was gone instantly, so she didn't have time to ponder it.

The man took one bite of his ice cream, and then tossed it in the near-by garbage can. Alex looked on confusedly. _Why would he throw away a perfectly good ice cream?_

Noticing her expression, he shrugged. "I can't exactly snack away on the job, Miss Mills."

She took a step back, frightened. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled at her apologetically then, which disarmed her. "My orders are to bring you in."

"Excuse me?" she asked. Her voice was strong, but she couldn't help her eyes growing wide.

She began to glance outside to Tony, only feet away. He had stopped trying to clean up himself, rendering it useless without napkins, and had turned away from her and was looking at the street. _Help me, Tony! _

The man shrugged, and she did her best to memorize his features in case she had to describe him later.

_If I have the chance to. _

He was roughly 6 foot tall, and his skin was tanned. He had black hair, and it curled to just above his ears. His features were much like what she imagined Native Americans were. His eyes were dark, and she couldn't help but notice that he was remarkably attractive.

"I'm terribly sorry, but orders are orders. You'll have to come with me." He put his arm lightly on her shoulder then, and she noticed the gun holstered to his side.

She gulped, but refused to cry out. Alex refused to take the chance that someone else could get hurt, here in this public place. The family with three young children were only yards away. The young teenage girl was chatting with another teenage boy behind the counter.

Finding her voice, willing it not to crack, she asked, "Can I at least know your name?"

He looked at her with a somewhat confused expression. "Um, well it's Sam. Now, come, we must get out of here." He looked at her urgently, and he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her down the hallway with the restrooms.

They stopped in front of a door marked "Emergency Exit" and he growled. "Gonna have to set off the emergency alarm," he mumbled. Then with one swift kick to the metal bar that served as the handle, the door crashed open. The alarm followed within milliseconds, and he pushed her threw it, but not roughly.

They were now in the back alley, and she could see a black four-door car parked at the end.

"We don't have time for games, so let's run now, please," he ordered.

Seeing no alternative, she nodded, then they both took off, him holding onto her arm with a firm grip. He opened the passenger door, urged her inside, and then was in his own seat immediately. Gripping the steering wheel, he gassed it, and peeled away, merging into traffic.

He had complete control over the vehicle, and they raced away from the alley. They were soon in the middle of Highland Springs, and she lost hope that Tony would ever catch up to them.

_He's taking me away from Tony, and there's almost no chance he'll be able to save me now..._

...Tony had grown restless, waiting for Alex to return. He started scanning the road in front, gazing around both corners. He was suddenly shaken from his searching by the sound of a shrill alarm behind him. Turning to face the parlor, he saw people scrambling to get out of the building. Looking through the windows, he could tell that the fire emergency alarm had been tripped, and water had been begun spraying down from the ceiling.

Urgently searching the faces of those who rushed out, he began to grow frantic. Alex was not among them. He quickly stood up and raced inside the building. _Maybe she went to the ladies room!_

He ran across the floor and kicked open the door with a woman stick figure on front. He yelled out, "Alex?"

No answer. He entered the small room, looked under the stalls, and then pushed each of those open as well. No one was in the stalls. He then repeated the action in the men's room, knowing full well that it was a ridiculous notion, but determined to try anyway.

The distant sound of firetrucks could be heard as he ran back out the front doors. Tony was soaked, worried, and pissed off. _She's gone! Alex is gone!_

He yelled out to the shaken teenage girl who had served them before. "Have you seen the woman I was with? She came in earlier, and she's not in there now!"

She looked at him with worried eyes, and said with a trembling voice, "No... I mean she came in, but then she went somewhere. With a man. I, I didn't watch them, I was b-busy. They must have left."

Tony tried his best not to fall to his knees.

_I failed. She's been taken, and now her death will be on my hands. _

* * *

Dun, dun, DUN! Oh no, who is Sam? Where is he taking Alex? And whatever will Tony do!

**& do you like the fact that I updated sooner than last time? I figured I might as well update whenever I do have free time. Or else you might give up on me. But please don't! This story is getting to the climax! Stick with me :)**

**Reviews please. Favoriting the story is nice... but reviews mean you care enough to critique it and comment on it! Thanks!**


	12. An Identity

-  
Somewhere on the streets of Washington, D.C.  
September 13th, 2010  
2:43 PM

_It's been over an hour. _She sighed, her eyebrows drawing together in frustration. _This "Sam" character is nothing but a safe driver. He hasn't driven over the speed limit, ran any red lights, or anything to get him pulled over. The chances of me getting out of this are slim. _

It was grim, but Alex had to face facts. She was in the passenger seat of a fast-moving car; the driver was stronger than her, most definitely. And she had no leverage, no idea where they were going.

So that's when she decided to just try and pass the time. She wanted to know how... things would end. _How macabre. But there's little to no hope._

Her best bet would be to wait until they got to wherever they were going, and then wing it from there, to hopefully escape.

Alex cleared her throat, then without looking forward, asked, "So, how am I going to die?"

The man supposedly named Sam was caught off guard. He glanced at her, and his face looked completely surprised. She assumed that her directness had been unexpected.

"_Excuse _me?" he sputtered.

"Well I was simply wondering why you've driven all the way to Washington to get rid of me? When you could have easily done it miles ago, in the middle of nowhere." Her voice didn't shake; she continued to stare forward, only peeking sidelong glances every few seconds.

"Okay, well first- allow me to say that you are _extremely _forthright. And second- who the hell do you think I am?" he brandished, his voice indignant.

"Well, obviously, from _Boston_. Right?" she replied flippantly.

"I'm not from Boston!" he argued. "I'm from Ohio! And why would you ask how you are going to die?"

This time, Alex turned her whole body towards him, her nostrils flaring and her eyes glaring. "You kidnapped me! People are out to get me, and you're obviously one of them!"

"Woah, hang on a second! I am not the Boston Mob. And yes, I know they're after you."

Alex glared at him. "Well then who the hell are you?" she sneered.

The man named Sam coughed, and shook his head slightly, probably trying to clear his head. "That's... classified."

_Classified? Who the heck is this guy? Some super-spy?_

"What are you? Like, CIA? An undercover spy?" she demanded.

He cleared his throat, but he was in complete control as he answered. "You're smarter than you look."

Alex was caught off guard this time, but she ignored his jab. "You're... CIA?"

His blank expression, combined with his slightly uncomfortable stature, and the way he avoided her eyes, confirmed what she'd said.

Apparently, she'd been kidnapped by the CIA. This day had gotten even more interesting. Which seemed impossible only hours ago.

* * *

**My dears, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! School is so busy right now- I haven't caught a break for writing, seeing as I've had work to do basically every night after school. Which is ridiculous, but hey- its a public school system! What can you do? :/**

**And sorry, also, for this being so short. But you guys were left hanging for awhile there. Funny story how this one came about actually... I was on the bus home and the idea came to me! You'll hopefully understand where this is all going in later chapters. But for now, this is what one would call a bit of a teaser chapter. **

**Hope you all can stick with me on this story! It is my first, and I _will _finish it. But it might take longer, now that I'm in school 8 hours a day, 5 times a week. Au revoir! -WhereIsYourHeart10 :)**


End file.
